


Bonding

by writelikeitsgoingoutofstyle (twoandahalfslytherins)



Series: Skin is a Language [12]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: I didn't feel like breaking it down into specifics but shockingly it is not Alex/Laf here, M/M, Other than in a teasing sense, Vague Non-Stop Verse, and Aaron Burr is definitely in on the action beyond his usual directing self, slightly questionable consent considering they've been drinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-11
Updated: 2016-09-11
Packaged: 2018-08-14 11:33:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8011984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twoandahalfslytherins/pseuds/writelikeitsgoingoutofstyle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em> One day he’ll get it through Alex’s head that just because he’s ace doesn’t mean he doesn’t have physical reactions.</em>
</p><p> <em>Honestly, he’s just proud of them for keeping the pretense of truth or dare going, considering this is clearly headed toward some weird orgy. </em></p>
            </blockquote>





	Bonding

It starts out innocently enough.

All five of them sprawled across the living room at Lafayette’s place, three bottles of liquor on the coffee table.

“Little Burr, truth or dare?” Lafayette asks him for the third time.

As if Aaron’s answer is going to change. “Truth, Gilbert.”

Lafayette considers him for a moment before lighting up. “Have you ever given someone a rim job?”

The fact that Lafayette knows how to say the name correctly is worrisome. But if he’s trying to unsettle Aaron, he probably should have asked Alex how sexual comments went with him. “I’ve done it a few times.”

At Madison’s shocked look, Aaron shrugs. “What can I say? I’m a giving lover.”

Just because he doesn’t have sex often, doesn’t mean he’s inexperienced. One day they would understand that. Instead of giving anyone a chance for follow-up, he turns to Laurens. “Truth or Dare?”

Dare. It’s always a dare with him. He complies easily with Aaron’s request for him to attempt a handstand. Out of all of them, he gives the most boring tasks, but that doesn’t stop Lafayette from trying to single him out.

Laurens, with probably too many shots in him, dares Madison to make out with Lafayette. Which raises the question of whether he thinks Gil is the person James would least like to kiss, or if it’s a pairing the man has considered before.

If he was expecting James to balk, Laurens had to be sorely disappointed because Madison just rolls his eyes and walks over to Lafayette. Plants a knee between Gil’s spread legs, a hand braced on the couch near the man’s head and leans in.

It’s a languid kiss. Something that surprises Aaron. He hadn’t expected Lafayette to be capable of anything but dominating.

It takes a few more rounds, not to mention a few more drinks, for James to get his revenge. “French fry, why don’t you get John nice and bothered. But don’t finish the deal.”

It’s Lafayette’s dare but clearly directed at pissing off Laurens. Still, Gil rises to the occasion.

Pins John’s arms to the ground when he struggles, showing off just how strong he is before leaning down to bite the tender space between shoulder and neck. Even from where Aaron’s sitting in the armchair, he can tell it isn’t a gentle bite.

Shifting his grip so that he can pin John with one arm, he slides a hand between them. Not so much jerking the man off as grinding down. Aaron imagines this is as soft as the pair get. Doesn’t want to know what’s being whispered in John’s ear.

In the end, John’s left panting and switching his glare between Lafayette and Madison.

When Lafayette returns to his seat, Aaron prepares himself for the next ridiculous question. Is surprised when the man turns to his lover instead. John pauses before saying dare, clearly suspicious.

An understandable thing considering what comes next. “Mon amour, if you would not mind finishing yourself on Little Burr’s thigh. Without your hands.”

Alex leans up from where he’s sitting on the arm of the chair, clearly about to argue but Aaron strokes his thigh. “It’s fine, pet. John’s free to forfeit, but I’m not going to force him to.”

The likelihood of Laurens forfeiting is slim and Aaron knows this.

John goes to his feet, looking annoyed as he makes his way to Aaron. Straddles his knee just as Lafayette tuts. “We would not want to deprive you of sensation.”

It isn’t a direction, but John flips him off before stripping anyway. Aaron does his best not to look, granting that small bit of privacy even as the man lowers himself to sit on Aaron. Braces himself on the back of the chair to get in a position where he can rut against Burr’s jean covered thigh.

It puts John’s neck right in his face and Aaron gives him a little while to try and get himself off before deciding to help. Reaches up to grip John’s hips as hard as he can and leans up to lick at Lafayette’s bite mark.

Hums with pleasure when John shudders. Digs his own teeth into the already bruising skin, egged on by Alex’s whimper and John’s murmured curses.

Something tells him it’s an act that Alex is going to want to try himself later.

Tries not to think about how sticky his pants are going to be at the end of the night when John finally comes, silent as a mouse as his weight drops against Aaron more fully.

John’s dare to Alex, though less obviously sexual, doesn’t exactly help the direction the night is going.

When Alex finally flounces from the bathroom, it’s wearing an emerald dress and he drops into Lafayette’s lap, dragging the man’s arms around his waist to better steady himself.

“Mads, truth or dare?”

Madison glances between Alex and where John is lounging, still naked, on the floor. “I’m going to regret it- but dare.”

It’s Aaron who is going to regret it. “Check to see if Aaron’s hard.”

Something that would be easily enough solved by undoing his pants, but James goes for the more hands-on approach. Massages Aaron’s erection for far longer than necessarily before nodding to Alex.

One day he’ll get it through Alex’s head that just because he’s ace doesn’t mean he doesn’t have physical reactions.

Honestly, he’s just proud of them for keeping the pretense of truth or dare going, considering this is clearly headed toward some weird orgy.

When Madison drops back in his seat, he looks to John who says dare before the question is even asked. “Why don’t you return the favor?”

Apparently, it’s gang up on Aaron night. John gives him a look, possibly waiting to see if he’s going to protest, before crawling over.

Undoes Aaron’s jeans with his mouth, an impressive feat, though Aaron does lift up to help him get them over his hips.

“John’s good with his mouth,” Alex shares as John runs his tongue along the head.

Lafayette places his chin on Alex’s shoulder. “Quite good. If you wish, you could take control. His throats feel lovely and he does not bite.”

That’s an image. Lafayette’s fists balled up in John’s hair, forcing him to take his cock. There’s not a doubt in Aaron’s mind that it would be brutal. tears at the corners of John’s eyes. Or holding him with his nose pressed to Lafayette’s pelvis until he’s almost passed out.

Aaron only hopes that John gives as good as he gets sometimes. He can’t imagine the man being the submissive partner all the time.

Still, he allows John to control the pace. Leans his head back as he thrusts his hips forward to give the man more access.

They weren’t lying either. For someone who has only been with two people, three if he counted Madison, John’s good. Rolls Aaron’s balls with one hand as he sucks, isn’t afraid to pull back so that he can focus on the head a little more.

Being from France, there’s a chance that Lafayette’s uncut, and he can imagine that too. It should be alarming that he can, but then again, maybe he should be a little more alarmed that he’s getting a blowjob from John Laurens to begin with.

All thought leaves him as John swallows him down to the root, and it takes all of his power not to thrust up into the heat. Doesn’t care that he’s moaning openly, fingers digging into the arms of the chair.

When he comes, it’s in Laurens’ mouth and he isn’t the least bit surprised when the man kisses him afterward. Just slumps into his chair as he waits for whatever Laurens is going to dish out next.

Alex, seemingly unsure whether or not he’s uncomfortable with the recent chain of events, picks truth.

Something that doesn’t slow John down at all. “Get comfy and tell us all a kinky fantasy you’ve had with Lafayette involved.”

When Alex protests that John doesn’t know who he’s fantasized about, John rephrases his question- barely. “If you’ve ever had a nasty fantasy about Laf, own up. Don’t spare the details.”

“Asshole.” Alex shifts, leaning back against the body behind him as he decides what he wants to say. “No judging me, though. And Aaron has to promise he won’t be mad.”

Funny how he didn’t ask if Madison is. “It’s fine. I don’t think anyone is shocked you have an active imagination.”

“I uh, thought about him making me lick come off the floor once.” Alex can’t see it, but behind him, Lafayette raises an eyebrow even as John reminds him that he isn’t allowed to spare details. “You’re horrible, you know that, right? So I’m riding him, but not facing him. Sometimes in the living room, sometimes in the kitchen”

Nice of him to admit that it’s something he’s thought about more than once.

“And he’s saying all sorts of dirty things. About how someone could come in at any time and see us. How tight I am around his cock, how this is what I’m made for.”

Alex’s cheeks are a healthy shade of red, and Aaron can’t help but wonder if Lafayette’s hard beneath him. Doesn’t doubt that as much as this is made to embarrass Alex, it’s also for Gil’s benefit. “How I’d probably be content even I was never allowed to come. That he could set me up at one of Hercules’ parties. Make me pleasure everyone there. And well, I do come. On his cock without touching myself. And he forces me to the floor and rubs my face in it. Tells me to lick it up as he finishes in my ass. And sometimes I think about that too, about it leaking out of me and him scooping it up with his fingers and making me suck them clean.”

John’s nude state means it’s easy to see how the idea effects him. It isn’t Aaron’s cup of tea, but he turns to look at Madison. Isn’t surprised at the contemplative look there.

Alex clears his throat before moving on. “Aaron?”

“Dare.” It’s the first time he’s said it all night, but he trusts Alex.

Bites back a laugh when he’s dared to kiss him. It’s an easy enough task, though he’s sure it’s at least partially for reassurance. That Aaron really isn’t mad or disgusted.

Aaron does him one better, raising the front of his dress so that he can rub him through his panties as they kiss. Nips Alex’s bottom lip before he breaks away to sit back down.

There’s no denying where the night is going to end. “James.”

Madison eyes him suspiciously before choosing dare. “Prep Alex. But first, help him turn around so that he’s straddling Gil. And go ahead and shove his panties in his mouth, we know how loud he can get.”

It’s a beautiful sight, Alex’s cheek pressed against Lafayette’s chest, mouth stretched open as he watches Aaron. No doubt this isn't where anyone expected the night to go, but Alex is content with this turn of events. With the unsaid permission that he finally is allowed to play with all of them. It's been coming a long time and Aaron finds he isn't bothered by the idea of Lafayette and Alex anymore. Not that he's going to make it easy for the French fuck.

John disappears for a moment to fetch the lube and when he comes back, Madison hums. “Hey Aaron, truth or dare?”

“Truth.” Because he’s not ready for Madison to dare him to blow Lafayette or whatever it is the man is planning.

“Sex wise, you prefer to bottom or top?”

Aaron shrugs. “Either way. I guess I prefer bottoming a little more.”

Once James is done prepping Alex, Aaron decides to be a bit mean. “John-” He just has gotten the name out of his mouth when John chooses dare- “Go ahead, fuck Alex. But he isn’t allowed to move off Gilbert there.”

Unlike Madison, it doesn’t occur to John to move the game on before complying. The position is a bit awkward, but it’s worth it to watch Lafayette’s face, clearly trying to control himself as he’s being used as a prop. So lovely to see him not getting his way for once.

Something Aaron should have realized would backfire in the end. By the time John comes, Alex has made a mess of Lafayette’s abs, the upper classman having been instructed to remove his shirt earlier in the evening, and John remembers the game. Uses it to dare Alex to clean up after himself.

They’re reaching their limits of Lafayette’s control, something Alex must know when he dares Lafayette to finger him after John whispers something in his ear.

Lafayette does exactly as he’s asked, and he must be good at it if the way Alex whimpers means anything.

“Little Burr,” Lafayette murmurs, three fingers deep in his boyfriend. “Do you enjoy watching your boyfriend?”

Alex isn’t looking at him, but Aaron knows he’s listening. Curious. “So long as he’s enjoying himself.”

“And do you think he’s enjoying himself now?”

As if it isn’t obvious. Aaron ignores the follow-up question. Dares Madison to fuck Alex. Alex happily complies, crawling off Lafayette’s lap so that he can help James out of his pants before getting into position to ride him.

Madison takes a moment to collect himself before calling out for Lafayette, commenting that he’s looking a little lonely now. Dares him to fuck Aaron. Lafayette turns to him, and much like John, he waits. Giving Aaron a chance to protest. So long as the fucker doesn't draw blood, Aaron's not sure he minds. "Since Alex is probably about to be fucked out for the evening, I guess I should have expected my ass to be on the line."

Lafayette beckons for him coyly, kisses him with surprising sweetness as he undresses them both. From the chair, Alex watches as Aaron is prepared. Aaron presses his cheek into the couch arm, and Alex stops bouncing long enough to reach out and stroke his forehead. It's such a sweet gesture, feels weird combined with the feeling of Lafayette's long fingers stretching him open.

Aaron exhales when fingers are replaced with a cock. Lafayette doesn't pin him, doesn't try to hurt him. Doesn't call him pretty or little, either. Takes his time, making sure to angle for Aaron's prostate. Encourages John to wrap a hand around his cock, to help him along. If it weren't for the people involved, it's the kind of sex he'd refer to as love making versus fucking.

In fact, it's almost unsettling how gentle Lafayette is.

Can’t help but laugh when it’s all through, all five of them laying on the floor and Lafayette pulls him so that Aaron’s head is on his chest. “I think we shall learn to enjoy each other very well.”

Even with Lafayette stroking what little hair he has, Aaron can't complain. Especially not with a content Alex curled around his other side and John’s head on Madison’s stomach.

Maybe a little bonding was what they all needed.


End file.
